


Cheesy Romance

by hopeangel11



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, But she loves him anyway, F/M, Fluff, Harry is so cheesy and romantic, Liam is so sick of him, Lirry is everything, SO FLUFFY, Sex, Smut, cute Lirry, girl!Liam - Freeform, maybe some OOC Harry and Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4297437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeangel11/pseuds/hopeangel11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ah. I see.”</p><p>“See what?” she questions, sniffing the flower not-so-subtly.</p><p>“You’re into those really cheesy, romantic lads. Like, the really old-fashioned, ‘get on my horse with me and we’ll ride off into the sunset’ type that would do just about anything to make all your dreams come true. The ones that pay for anything you want without any hesitation. Those who always give you flowers, walk on the beach with you as you hold hands, take you on random picnics, throw rocks on your window to wake you up and sneak you away to do naughty things, declare their undying love for you in front of everybody… The ones who do just about everything you see in movies, really.”</p><p>Punching him in the arm, Liam blushes even more and looks away from Harry. “So what if I like that in guys? Nothing wrong with a little romance once in a while.”</p><p>“Then if I say I’m willing and very capable of doing all that and more,… Would you agree to go on a date with me?”</p><p> </p><p>Or, girl!Liam goes on a summer vacation with her family, and ends up meeting Harry, who tries to convince her to date with him through cheesy, romantic gestures gone wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheesy Romance

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I've been working on for a while, so I hope you appreciate my effort and don't mind the length. It'll be worth the read!
> 
> I was interested in writing an AU about girl!Liam, so I hope you don't mind the slight OOC-ness of Lirry. I just came up with this story idea and went along with it. I'm quite proud of myself for being to write this one shot.
> 
> And just to apologize in advance if you don't like the way I write smut!
> 
> Hope you like it anyway!

“Liam, slow down!”

“Then hurry up! The beach is literally right there!” a girl with long, light brown, wavy hair calls back as she continues running towards said beach.

“We literally have all day, so calm yourself,” an older girl that looks to be Liam’s sister says with a sigh.

Harry smiles as he looks back at the girl named Liam, who is about twenty feet away, jumping up and down to get her family’s attention at a spot she’s chosen. It happens to be pretty close to Harry, so he really isn’t complaining that he gets to see Liam up close. Especially in that bikini –

A volleyball suddenly hits him in the head, making him yelp and nearly fall off his beach chair. He hears a loud cackle, which he knows belongs to no other than Louis.

“Very funny, Tomlinson,” Harry says through gritted teeth, rubbing the side of his head.

“Serves you right for not paying attention to the ball.”

“I’m not even playing!”

“But you were staring at that girl’s ass,” Louis points out, jogging over to Harry and grabbing the ball. “By the way, I think she noticed.”

“What?!”

Louis just smirks and nods his head over at the girl, who just happens to be Liam. Harry blushes when he sees her looking over at them, clearly able to hear what Louis said. Instead of giggling or blushing like some girls would do, she sticks her tongue out at him and flips him off.

As Harry blushes even more in embarrassment from being caught, Louis just bursts out laughing and slaps him on the back. Liam looks like she’s about to tell him off, but her Mum interjects and scolds Liam for flipping someone off like that. Harry can hear her defend herself, but her mother only shakes her head and tells her to have a seat instead of offending random people.

“I have to say, I already approve of her.”

“ _Shut up_ ,” Harry hisses at Louis, pushing him away to continue playing volleyball with Niall and the others.

“Fine, fine. Don’t have to be so rude. But just a word of advice: don’t ask her out when she’s around her family. Especially after she caught you checking her out already,” Louis says to him softly.

“Of course I’m not gonna ask her out now – Just go! It was _your_ fault that I got caught, anyway!”

“I was just narrating what you were doing to the poor girl.”

“ _Go!_ ”

Thankfully for Harry, Louis does jog away and throws the ball to Niall, who just makes kissy-faces at Harry. He grumbles and leans back in his chair, putting his hat on his head and pulling it down to cover most of his face. It’s probably still red from embarrassment, and he is so not going to risk looking over at Liam again. At least not _now_ , when she knows he just might.

 _Patience is key_ , he reminds himself, keeping his eyes on the waves crashing on the shore.

 

~~~

 

It’s been about ten minutes since she overheard that random lad talking about his friend checking her out – more specifically, her _behind_ , – and her blood is still boiling.

Don’t get her wrong. Liam gets that some girls might find that flattering, if not downright _creepy_ , but she knows it happens. And to be completely honest, she _would_ have been flattered as well, since the curly-haired lad who was supposedly checking her out is actually pretty cute. But to have his friend just say it out loud like that, like she’s just some ‘thing’ to look at – Well, she definitely didn’t appreciate it.

Which is why she stuck her tongue out at him and flipped him off. She was pretty satisfied by that.

Up until the point where her Mum caught her and scolded her for ‘being rude and inappropriate at a public beach’. And of course Liam argued that he was checking her out like a pervert –

“That is still no way to go about things, Liam,” Karen cut in before her daughter could finish.

She told Liam to sit down in a beach chair and just cool off with the rest of her family. Liam sighs but obeys, giving one last glare that the curly-haired stranger a few feet away from them. He just happens to not be looking this way, but at the water instead.

 _Good_ , she thinks triumphantly as she settles back in her seat under the umbrella. _At least he’s not looking this way again_.

As if she’s being tested by the heavens, a volleyball comes flying right over her head, _nearly_ hitting her in the face. Her whole family startles and Liam quickly gets up from her seat, looking for the person responsible for ruining the peaceful ambiance of her family. She’s pretty much determined to make him pay.

“My bad!”

“You’ve _got_ to be kidding me.”

She glares at the chestnut-haired lad that comes running over to grab the volleyball laying on the sand a few feet behind her. She’s very tempted to kick him so that he falls face first into the sand.

But she doesn’t, because she can be lady-like and somewhat respectful to people. _Some_ people.

“You’re not even gonna apologize for almost hitting me with that?”

“I was just about to, actually. And don’t be dramatic.”

“Are _you_ trying to get hurt right now?” she threatens. “’Cause don’t underestimate me. That’s the last thing you wanna do.”

“Hey. I wasn’t even the one that hit it over here, toots.”

“ _Excuse me?_ ”

“Woah, woah, woah. Hey, now. Calm down,” says the curly-haired lad coming out of nowhere, stepping in between them.

Narrowing her eyes at him now, Liam retorts, “Don’t you know better than to tell a girl to ‘ _calm down_ ’?”

“Liam, that’s enough. Come on,” Ruth cuts in, holding onto Liam’s arm to keep her from going after the two lads already walking away. “No need to start anything with them. At least no one’s hurt.”

“ _I_ could’ve been hurt. Stupid idiots.”

“But you’re not, so no more about that. You’re fine, aren’t you?”

“I could’ve given him a piece of my mind, you know?” Liam reasons, taking a seat on her beach chair again.

“No need, Liam,” Nicola responds, putting on some sunscreen with their Mum’s help.

After letting out a sigh, Liam decides she needs something cold and refreshing to cool off. But not before giving one last dirty look at those lads, who just so happen to already be staring at her. She huffs and looks away before walking off after telling her family where she’s going.

“Gonna get some ice cream.”

They wave her off, to which she waves back and continues walking off in irritation. Anything to get away from those idiots with the volleyball.

 

~~~

 

Just as she’s starting to calm down, Liam slows down and decides to take in the scenery around her. There are kids running around the sand and playing in the water, groups of teens dancing and singing to some pop music she can’t distinguish from here, parents panicking over their rowdy children, and some people just lounging around and drinking like they have all the time in the world.

 _This is more like it_ , she ponders as she sighs happily and approaches a cart where she sees ice cream being sold. She perks up and strides towards it, thinking of which flavor she should get.

But not before someone bumps into her from behind, nearly making her fall forward.

Luckily and unluckily, that person prevents that from happening by wrapping their arms around Liam’s waist and pulling her back against their chest. Liam yelps at the sudden hold on her, but quickly thanks said person for saving her from face-planting in front of everyone nearby.

“Uh, I – No problem. It was my fault, really,” the stranger answers behind her, loosening his grip on her.

“You still saved me,” she reasons with a smile as she turns around to face him.

Upon recognizing him, her smile immediately drops and is replaced by a scowl. Because there he is, _that perverted, curly-haired idiot_.

“How _dare_ you touch me like that?!”

“I wasn’t – I _swear_ that wasn’t my intention! My friend, Louis, pushed me and I just happened to bump into you. But I kept you from falling, so… Not that you owe me anything for that. It’s cool.”

“Oh my god! I can’t believe you just grabbed onto me like that! _Ugh!_ ”

“At least you didn’t fall on your face,” he tries, but winces when Liam slaps his arm and continues yelling at him.

“There were other ways to keep that from happening, you idiot! How dare you!”

“Okay, okay! I’m sorry! Just – How about I buy you a drink? To, you know, make up for… that?”

When she stops yelling at him and actually considers it, he visibly relaxes. Liam glares at him, wondering why exactly he offered to buy her a drink, of all things. It should just be considered nice, but she can’t help but feel somewhat suspicious of him.

“You’re not trying anything weird, are you?” she asks.

“What? No, no! Of course not!”

“Mhm… Well, as long as you don’t think this means much other than making up for touching me like that, then fine. I want you to buy me ice cream, though; not a drink. Since you offered and all.”

“Alright, yeah. Whatever you want… – to eat, of course.”

“Oh, god. You’re so weird. Just go buy me my ice cream already,” Liam mutters dismissively, holding back a smile as he gets all flustered.

 

~~~

 

They both walk up to the man at ice cream cart and the curly-haired lad buys her some ice cream, which she takes happily. He buys one for himself too, watching as she licks her ice cream from the cone. He blinks when the ice cream man calls out to him and shoves his ice cream in front of him.

Harry takes it with fumbling hands, which makes him almost drop his money on the ground. Liam sighs and takes the money from him, handing it over to the ice cream man after thanking him.

She starts walking off after muttering her gratitude to Harry, who blinks before he follows after her quickly.

“Uh, so… I’m Harry, by the way.”

“Liam,” she replies easily, licking some more of her ice cream.

He nods, already knowing her name but decides not to mention it. Might freak her out. He follows her lead, walking in step with her as he, too, licks at his ice cream. When some of Liam’s ice cream melts and lands on her hand, she pouts a bit but licks it off without hesitation. Harry’s completely entranced just from watching her do that, so he misses her asking him a question.

“… live around here?”

“Huh?”

“Wow. So you’re not a very good listener, are you?”

“I am! I mean, I can be… If that’s what you want in a guy,” he states with a wink, finally gaining back his confidence.

“Right. And now we’re done talking. Thanks again for the ice cream, but I really gotta get back to my family now before they start a search party or somethi- “

“Wait!”

She stops walking and faces him, licking ice cream off her lip. Harry has to will himself from looking there, so he focuses on her eyes, which are a nice, light brown in the sunlight. _They’re really pretty… Like the rest of her_ , he thinks in awe, unknowingly smiling in a daze.

“Um, okay. I’m walking away now.”

“No, don’t!” he nearly shouts, taking hold of her wrist. “I mean, please don’t. I haven’t – …”

“Haven’t what?” she asks.

“Well, the real reason I wanted to talk to you, but accidentally bumped into you was because I – Like, you should totally go out with me. On a date, you know?”

Blinking at him, then raising an eyebrow in question, Liam asks, “I ‘ _should_ go out with’ _you_? Why?”

“You see me, don’t you?”

“Oh my god. I can’t – _ugh_. Bye,” she responds, pulling her wrist out of his hold.

“Okay. Bad line; I get it,” Harry mutters to himself before going after her. “Hold on, Liam! Wait! Let me try that again.”

“No, Harry. Now just go away and leave me be, yeah?”

“But – Come on! Give me another chance.”

“You’re only making this worse, you know? You just seem so desperate right now.”

“I swear I’m not always like that.”

“Right,” she breathes out, continuing to walk away from him. “Will you stop following me? People are staring!”

Harry scoffs as he manages to block her path and pull her aside. She takes a step back from him and is about to say something when he shushes her with a finger on her lips.

“Now. Let me try this again.”

“I’m not changing my mind!” she mumbles against his finger.

“Unless I go about it different. How am I gonna change your mind?” he questions curiously, finally pulling his finger away from her lips.

“You won’t!”

“Come on, Liam. Give me something to work with.”

“Well, clearly you’re not a romantic, so – “

Perking up at that, Harry smiles and says, “Ooh. Is that what you want? A ‘romantic’?”

“What? N- no!”

“Too late, Li. You already told me, which I’m very grateful for,” he continues right before he reaches over and grabs a flower from a very conveniently close flower shop. He notes that it’s a lily, which he can totally work with right now. “For you, m’lady.”

“Ew. You look so awkward doing this. Like you have no idea what you should really be doing.”

“Hey. I’m being ‘romantic’ for you.”

“Well, it’s weird. And wrong, so you should stop.”

“What do you want? Me to be down on one knee, begging to ‘ _court_ you’?”

Liam blushes at that, quickly snatching the lily from his hand so she can partially cover her face with it. “Don’t be ridiculous. That’s completely unnecessary, but thanks… for the flower, I guess.”

“Ah. I see.”

“See what?” she questions, sniffing the flower not-so-subtly.

“You’re into those really cheesy, romantic lads. Like, the really old-fashioned, ‘get on my horse with me and we’ll ride off into the sunset’ type that would do just about anything to make all your dreams come true. The ones that pay for anything you want without any hesitation. Those who always give you flowers, walk on the beach with you as you hold hands, take you on random picnics, throw rocks on your window to wake you up and sneak you away to do naughty things, declare their undying love for you in front of everybody… The ones who do just about everything you see in movies.”

Punching him in the arm, Liam blushes even more and looks away from Harry. “So what if I like that in guys? Nothing wrong with a little romance once in a while.”

“Then if I say I’m willing and very capable of doing all that and more,… Would you agree to go on a date with me?”

“… Maybe one.”

“Well then, Liam. Looks like we’ve got ourselves a date,” he states with a smile.

 

~~~

 

“Oh my – Stop,” Liam says as she tries not to laugh or even smile at Harry. “You’re not seriously wearing that on our date, are you?”

“What? You don’t like me in a suit? I swear we lads can never go wrong in a suit.”

“You do know it’s summer, right? Isn’t it too hot to wear a freaking _suit_ , even on a first date? You’ve gotta be sweating by now. I mean, as good as you look, you really don’t have to wear that on our date.”

“I brought you flowers,” Harry declares, holding out a bouquet of lilies in front of her with a smile.

“Thanks…?”

“Aww. That’s so sweet of you, Gary!” Karen coos behind Liam.

“It’s Harry, actually.”

Biting her lip in apology, Liam mutters under her breath, “Right. That’s your name.” She then hands the bouquet over to her mother. “Mum, could you please put these up in my room?”

“I’ll go put them in a vase first. But you two have fun, then!” says her mother as she walks off with the flowers.

“You thought my name was ‘ _Gary_ ’?”

“I just forgot your name, okay? It’s been, like, _days_ since I’ve last seen you!”

“So you missed me?”

“I wouldn’t exactly call it ‘missing you’… More like, you may have popped up in my mind once or twice. I just couldn’t put a name to your face.”

“We’ve been texting and calling each other for about a week, though,” Harry points out as he leads her to his car.

When he opens the passenger door for her, she blinks then narrows her eyes at him. “You don’t have to hold the door open for me, you know? I can manage by myself, thanks.”

“Nonsense. What are romantics for?”

“Unbelievable,” she breathes out, but gets in the car anyway.

He smiles triumphantly as he closes the door for her and heads to the driver’s side. Getting in and starting the car, he glances over at Liam, who scowls at him for giving her that look. She doesn’t get why he’s acting like this, because he really doesn’t have to keep doing this. Unless he’s –

“Harry, I swear if you’re doing all this to _mock_ me and my liking to romance, then you can just f- “

“No, no! That’s not what I’m doing!”

“Then quit it! You doing this is so – It’s weird!”

“Just relax and enjoy what I have planned for us, yeah?”

As soon as she does end up relaxing a bit, he smiles and turns on the radio. Ed Sheeran’s ‘Thinking Out Loud’ starts playing, which makes Liam roll her eyes with a small smile set on her lips.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me.”

“You wanted romance,” Harry reminds her as he drives to their date destination.

“Just drive, will you?”

He does just that, complying as he drives on in silence. Not that it lasts very long, because Liam swears she hears him humming along to the song. She giggles softly and turns her head to face the window, blushing just slightly at his ridiculousness.

 

~~~

 

Once they reach the beach, Harry parks and quickly heads to her side to open the door for her just before she can. She shakes her head at him and sighs, taking hold of his hand when he offers it to her. Liam is about to let his hand go after getting out of the car, but he tightens his hold and leads her towards the place where he set up their dinner.

Upon seeing the small table set with a candle in the middle, plates and utensils, along with glasses and napkins, Liam can’t help but smile and squeeze Harry’s hand in acknowledgment.

“You’re really going all out, aren’t you?”

“The only way I believe in,” he responds with his very own dimpled, happy that she likes what he’s done.

“How exactly did you pull this all off?” she asks once they take a seat at the table. Of course Harry pulled her chair out for her, earning a light scolding from her. But it was worth it. Nothing wrong with being a gentleman.

“I had some help.”

“He sure did,” Louis announces as he and Niall appear seemingly out of nowhere.

“Oh! Wow, um – Where did they come from?” Liam questions in surprise, clearly thrown off from their sudden appearance.

“I don’t even know,” Harry answers, but stays calm. “Louis, Niall,… Why are you still here?”

The blond scoffs at the question as he pours champagne into each of their glasses. “Obviously we’re here to help you succeed in this, mate.” He even winks at Liam, who is just taken aback by it.

“Um, Harry?”

“I know. Sorry. They were just about to leave, actually.”

“Actually, _no_. We’re gonna make sure this date ends in nothing but success,” Louis states as he places their meal in front of Liam and Harry. “Here, we have ‘fried chicken àla KFC’.”

“You bought food from _KFC_?” Harry demands, fuming now. “What happened to the food I cooked earlier?!”

“Uh, well… We ‘ _mang_ _é-_ _d_ ’ it,” Niall replies.

“Oh my god.”

“Hey, now. At least we replaced it with this lovely chicken,” Louis reasons, waving at their plates.

Harry groans and Liam bites her lip as she pokes the chicken on her plate. “So, I guess this is what we’re having for dinner then?”

“No. It was supposed to be so much better than this. I mean, I cooked it myself, but they freaking _ate it_ ,” Harry says in irritation, putting his head up to glare at his so-called ‘friends’. “I can’t believe you ate our food!”

“Well, that’s what happens when you don’t tell us beforehand that it was for your date.”

“What else would it have been for, Louis?!”

“Hold on. Aren’t you the guy that almost hit me with that stupid volleyball a few days ago on the beach?” Liam asks suddenly, looking at Louis accusingly.

“… Nope. It was someone else, _obviously_. Now, why don’t you start eating – “

“No, I’m sure it was you.”

“So what if it was? That’s all in the past now, so just eat the freaking chicken we _slaved_ over to bring here as a replacement dinner,” Louis says quickly, taking a few steps away from Liam.

“You wouldn’t have needed to replace it if you didn’t eat it!”

Waving him off dismissively, Louis says, “We tried to make it up to you, Harold. Be thankful, will you?”

“I’ll be so ‘thankful’ if you both just leave me and Liam alone now.”

“Fine. But just call us over if you want refills – “

Niall gets cut off when Louis drags him away, leaving the other two on their date. Harry sighs and looks over at Liam, who is still poking at the chicken on her plate with a fork. When she catches him watching her, she smiles forcefully and places her hands on her lap.

“We don’t actually have to eat this, right? I mean, it’s _cold_ and – “

“No, absolutely not. I would never force you or anyone else to eat cold chicken.”

“Okay, good… ‘Cause I’m pretty sure mine has a bite taken out of it already. And I’m guessing one of your friends ate the skin, since there isn’t any left.”

“Wanna go for a walk by the shore?” Harry suggests quickly and gets up from his seat.

“Sounds good to me,” Liam agrees, following his lead and grabbing hold of his hand when he offers it to her with a shy smile.

 

~~~

 

Liam blinks her eyes open as that noise continues. She rubs her eyes and sits up before she looks at her digital clock on the nightstand, seeing that it’s one o’clock in the morning. She sighs heavily and lies back on her bed, throwing her arm over her eyes.

_Thump-thump._

“What the hell is making that noise?!” she asks softly.

Huffing out in irritation at the noise continues, she pushes her blanket off and listens for where that noise is coming from. When she figures out it’s coming from the window, she notices that something small is being thrown at it.

She narrows her eyes to try and figure out what it is, but as soon as she’s about to get out of her bed, the glass shatters. And of course she screams.

“Oh, fuck. Shit,” a very familiar voice curses from outside.

“No way,” she whispers as she gets out of bed and slips on her slippers.

As carefully as she can, Liam makes her way to the window with the broken glass on the floor and pokes her head out. Looking down, she sees her boyfriend pacing frantically with his hands in his hair.

“Oh my god! What the hell did you do?!”

“Um, you know… Just trying that thing where I throw rocks at your window to get your attention?”

“I’m pretty sure you’re supposed use tiny pebbles; not rocks!” Liam whisper-yells back at him, although she’s trying very hard not to laugh at his strange, yet quite endearing attempt at yet another romantic gesture. She really has to bite back a smile threatening to spread on her face. “You sure got an arm on you, though.”

“Yeah, well… _That_ wasn’t supposed to happen. I _swear_ I never meant to break your window,” Harry reasons, smiling up at her, dimples showing.

“You’re absolutely unbelievable.”

He sticks his tongue out at her, then says, “Come on, Payne. Let’s get to the second part of this.”

“And that is?”

“Oh, I know you know what I’m talking about, missy.”

“Harry, I really have no idea what you’re talking about. It’s one in the morning, and I’m really tired. I need to get some sleep.”

“You can sleep after we – you know,… Get it _on_ ,” he hints with a random pelvic thrust.

“Oh god. Ew, stop,” she protests lightly, covering her face with her hand as she blushes furiously. “You’re so awkward and weird. Why must you be this way, Harry?”

“Because I’m all you’ve ever wanted, Princess. Now get down here before I come up there to get you.”

She giggles and shakes her head at him. “This is _so_ not romantic. It can’t be.”

“Liam, seriously. Stop making this complicated. I can’t really climb walls or trees, so please come down for me. Please, _Rapunzel_. ‘Let down your hair’ and all that.”

“Do you even know that fairytale?”

“I know she has long hair.”

“And after the Prince asks her to let it down, he climbs up with it.”

Harry looks taken aback by that, then furrows his brows as he rubs his chin. “Uh-huh. Well, your hair isn’t long enough to be my rope, right?”

“Yup.”

“Then back to my idea of you just coming down here. We both know how clumsy I really am, and it won’t do us any good for me to even _try_ and get up there somehow. This is all on you, Li.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m coming.”

 

~~~

 

“So, what now?”

“Pfft. Isn’t it obvious why I brought us here?”

“Well, yeah, I know it’s for _that_. But… it’s so dark in here. Do the lights even work?”

“Only once a week.”

“Harry.”

“Luckily for you, it happens to be _this_ day,” he chastises, letting go of her hand as he reaches over and flicks on the switch by the door.

When the light doesn’t turn on, Harry tries again. He’s slightly surprised when it doesn’t work, but keeps trying anyway. He knows it can work any moment now, so he’s not just going to give up. Liam will think he’s even dumber than she already thinks/knows. _Can’t risk being worse than that_.

“It’s fine, Harry,” she says once she reaches him, taking hold of his hand to pull it away from the switch.

“I think I have some candles here somewhere.”

“Do we really need candles?”

“… Well, I – I wanna see you when we do this,” he whispers against her forehead.

“I’m sure we can manage… And you should really kiss me right now.”

Smiling and leaning down to her reach, Harry complies and kisses her lips. He moves one of his hands so that it’s cupping her cheek, while he places the other around her waist to pull her closer. She smiles back against his lips and wraps her arms around his neck, pressing their chests closer together.

“You have a bed in here, right?”

“Of course. I didn’t buy this beach house – “

“ _Tiny_ beach house,” she cut in, giggling as he picks her up and walks over to the bed.

“Fine. I didn’t buy this _tiny_ beach house for no reason. It has its purposes,” he carries on, gently throwing her on the bed before he unbuttons his jeans.

“So then you’ve taken other girls here before; for this very ‘reason’?”

He pauses from unzipping his jeans and looks down at Liam through the darkness. Her face is expressionless, but judging from the way she’s avoiding his eyes, he knows asking that question bugs her. Instead of teasing her about it, he frowns and takes a seat on the bed in front of her.

She pulls her legs to her chest and looks down, still avoiding his eyes. He sighs and reaches out, taking hold of her ankle. He pulls at it until she lets it drop on the bed.

“Hey. Li, I promise I’ve never had any other person in here. Not even my friends. Especially not for this.”

“… What is _this_?”

“I thought you already knew – “

“No. I mean,… What does this mean to you? ‘Cause it means quite a lot to me,” she admits, finally looking up into his eyes. “I don’t just – This better not be a one-time thing for you.”

“It’s not. It won’t be, okay? Just relax and enjoy this with me.”

Nodding in agreement with a small smile set on her lips, Liam reaches out and grabs the front of his plaid shirt to pull him into a kiss. He smiles and kisses back, helping her unbutton his shirt quickly and shrug it off. She hesitantly places her hands on his chest, clearly wanting to feel his body as much as he wants to feel hers. So her clothes really need to come off too.

With a soft groan, Harry tugs at her loose shirt, which he only now notices is actually one of his shirts. Not that he lingers on that thought, because they pull away from their kiss as he pulls it over her head and throws it on the ground somewhere.

“Christ, Li. You’re not – You’re trying to kill me, aren’t you?”

“Hush. Stop staring and get your trousers off already,” she mutters, blushing furiously.

Instead of listening to her, he leans forward and starts kissing her neck and shoulder. “Don’t get me wrong. I appreciate the fact that you’re not wearing a bra. I’m surprised that I only noticed _now_.”

“You’re so – Just stop talking already.”

“I hope you’re not wearing any knickers as well. I’d love to see that.”

“ _Harry_.”

He chuckles and pulls away long enough to pull his trousers off along with his pants. Liam is clearly avoiding looking over at him as he does so, which makes him smirk. She huffs and turns away as she gets out of her shorts, letting them drop to the floor. Harry can’t help the strange noise that comes out of his throat upon realizing that he was actually right. She’s really not wearing any underwear _at all_.

“Stop staring.”

“Oh, damn,” he whispers as his brain short-circuits and he can only crawl over to her on the bed. “You really are trying to kill me. And I’ll admit it now – I wouldn’t mind. _God_ , Liam.”

She whines a bit when he tries to touch her _everywhere_ , especially between her legs. But she grabs hold of his hands and stops him before he can get a hold of anything he hasn’t seen or touched yet. And he really wants to touch her _slit_ , feel it get all wet and –

“Behave yourself, Harold.”

“I can’t help it. You did this on purpose.”

“I honestly didn’t. You just rushed me to get out of my beach house.”

“Well, I suggest we start this then. No need in waiting any longer than we already have,” he declares, slowly making her lie back on the bed.

Letting out some sort of squeal in surprise, Liam still tries to slap away Harry’s wandering hands, but her effort is to no avail. He just kisses her anywhere he can reach: her cheek, lips, neck, chest, then finally starts leaving lingering kisses on her breasts. Liam gasps and flushes, sputtering as he sucks a nipple into his mouth. Harry only moans and grabs her other breast with his hand as his other one continues feeling up the rest of her body.

When his other hand brushes against her clit suddenly, she gasps again and covers her eyes with her arm. Harry makes a protesting noise, not wanting her to avoid watching this. They’re in this together, so she needs to experience this whole thing with him. Obviously that includes seeing _everything_.

He pulls away from her nipple and says in a low voice, “Li, look at me.”

“This is ridiculous. _You’re_ ridiculous.”

“Look at me, babe. Come on. It’ll feel even better.”

“You talking is making this worse. Gosh, how much weirder can you get?”

Instead of continuing, Harry rolls his eyes and switches to sucking on her other nipple; not without leaving wet, open-mouthed kisses between her breasts. He smiles when she makes a sound of surprise, earning a nibble on her hard nipple. She scolds him softly, but lets out a cute moan when he suckles her nipple and grinds his hips down against her thigh beneath him.

Not being able to stop himself any longer, he slides his fingers on her clit down to her wet entrance. He moans as he rubs his fingers gently in her slit, feeling her getting even more wet down there. Liam’s thighs shake and she lets out her own moan, spreading out her legs as he moves in between them. Harry smiles and pulls away from her nipple, leaning up to capture her lips in a kiss as he slips the tip of his finger inside her wet entrance.

“ _Oh_ ,” Liam breathes out suddenly, looking up at the ceiling.

“Hmm,” Harry hums in response, slowly pushing his finger in all the way and kisses her neck.

“You’re gorgeous, Li.”

She only nods at his words, which makes Harry look up at her. He smiles when he notices how red her face is even in the dark, but the window lets in enough light to allow him to see her. It’s endearing how much she’s blushing right now and avoiding looking at him, so he kisses her jaw and adds another finger inside her.

“ _Ngh_. H- Harry.”

“What’s that, babe?”

Shaking her head at him, Liam bites her lip and continues to look up at the ceiling as he pumps his finger in and out of her slowly. He smirks to himself and just kisses her neck and chest, sliding a third finger along with the others already inside her wet heat. Liam whimpers and starts moving her hips in time with his fingers, earning a moan from Harry. _This is hot, but it can be so much better_ , he thinks as she suddenly clenches around his fingers.

“Okay. Enough of this,” he mutters and pulls his fingers out of her, only to put them in his mouth.

“God. Why would you – Just get the condom already.”

“So impatient.”

“And you’re just so _slow_. Everything about you is,” she retorts with a small smile.

Harry just sticks his tongue out at her as he sits up between her legs and reaches at the end of the bed for the condom. Liam giggles when he nearly topples off the bed, which earns her a soft pinch on her inner thigh from him.

“Hey!”

“Then don’t laugh at me.”

“You’re being such a child,” she counters lightly, smiling softly at him as he rips the condom open and slips it on.

“Don’t call me a ‘child’ when I’m about to fuck you,” Harry whines.

“But that’s exactly what you are.”

“Meanie.”

Liam laughs at him, ignoring the pout set on his lips. Not that it lasts long, because Harry really can’t wait anymore. He needs to be _inside_ Liam now. He really wants to know what it feels like, what he’s been missing out on before he even met her. It’s pretty much been a longtime in the waiting, if you ask him. Which he knows is ridiculous, since they’ve only known each other for a month now.

_And what an amazing month it’s been; leading up to this.._

“What’s taking you so long, Hazza? You’re being slower than usual, and I don’t appreciate it.”

“I’m just thinking about how this will feel,” he responds, smiling as he leans down and hovers over her again. “How it will feel to finally do this with you.”

A blush graces its way on Liam’s face, which only encourages him to further lean down and kiss her. She gasps softly as she feels his hands spread her legs even further than apart, only making her feel warmer. She knows she’s got to be blushing like mad. And it’s pretty embarrassing according to her.

“Nervous?”

“ _Obviously_ ,” she hisses back at him, almost punching him when he teases her slit again. “Harry.”

“Just making sure you’re still wet down there, love.”

“Can you just – Just start, okay?”

Chuckling at her, Harry reaches one of his hands down to grab onto his cock and guide it to her entrance. Just as he’s about to push in, he notices Liam tense up beneath him, so he leans down and kisses her. She kisses back, clearly needing it to feel more calm and comfortable. Once he feels her relax, he deepens the kiss as he finally, _finally_ pushes into her.

A strangled noise comes from Liam at the intrusion, but Harry only shushes her and kisses her more passionately to distract from the initial pain she must be feeling. He knows it will fade soon enough, but the last thing he wanted from this experience was to hurt her at all. He really wished she didn’t have to feel it, but he’ll make it worth it, he promises silently as he pushes in slowly until he bottoms out. They both seem to have been holding their breath as he did so, which makes him smile above her.

“W- what?”

“Just – We can breathe now, right?” he asks lamely.

“Yeah. Yeah, of course.”

“… You okay?”

“Mhm.”

“You sure?”

“Harry, you can move, okay? Don’t worry about me.”

“Just wanted to make sure I’m not hurting you. What’s the point of this if – “

“ _Move_ , Harry. Start fucking me already. I know you want to,” she encourages with a smirk on her face. When he still doesn’t move, she sighs and cups his face with her hands. “Harry, I’m _fine_ ; seriously. Just move already.”

“Only if you’re sure…”

Liam rolls her eyes, then unexpectedly grinds her hips up against him. Harry groans, feeling her tighten slightly around his cock, which makes her giggle at his reaction. He finally gives in as he pulls out almost completely and slowly thrusts back in. They both moan in pleasure, so Harry lets out a sighs of relief and continues doing this; only getting faster when he knows he won’t hurt her.

Their moaning and panting fills the room, getting louder as time flies by and they get closer and closer to their climax. Liam starts making these cute, high-pitched noises that encourages Harry to snap his hips harder against her. It leads to her gasping and tugging him down for a kiss, probably to silence herself.

But Harry likes hearing her like this. He likes being able to _watch_ her like this, all pliant and nearly completely wrecked _because_ of him. It really is a sight.

“H- Harry… Come on. Faster.”

“ _Ngh_. F- fuck, Li,” he stammers back, wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her closer and complying with her demand. “So close.”

“Yeah, me too.”

He nods in response, quickening his pace and thrusting just as hard. Upon feeling her practically clawing at his back, he leans down and kisses her neck and chest. He can feels himself _this close_ to coming, but he wants to makes her come too. So he grabs onto her hips hard enough, – knowing it will probably leave bruises, which he doesn’t mind at all and hopes Liam feels the same – and aims for a different angle inside her.

When Liam gasps loudly and moans out his name, he knows he’s hit the right spot. He smiles in triumph above her before he kisses her lips again. She continues panting out his name against his lips, which he can’t ever really mind.

Then, without much preamble, Liam goes rigid beneath him and comes around his cock. Her inner walls tighten around him, making him groan and bury his face into her neck. It’s not long before he, too, comes inside her and fills up the condom keeping him from filling _her_ up. As much as he would have liked that even more, this will have to do for now.

Maybe someday in the future he can do that without worrying about consequences they’re both not ready to deal with. _Yet_.

“Oh, fuck,” he breathes out against her temple before placing a kiss on it.

“Y- yeah. Wow.”

He smiles, knowing she’s enjoyed it about as much as he did and kisses her lips softly. He then pulls out of her slowly, hissing when he feels her contract around him slightly, but enough to get a small reaction from him. She snorts and pushes at his shoulder to make him pull away from her to get rid of the condom.

“I was on my way to do it, you know.”

“Well, as usual, you were being _so slow_ ,” she retorts.

Harry only hums in return before sitting up and pulling the condom off carefully. He ties it up and gets up from the bed to throw it out in the trash. He comes back with a smile on his face and settles on the bed beside her, getting under the blanket. She turns to face him as he opens up his arms and wraps them around her, rubbing a hand on her back.

She sighs in satisfaction and nuzzles her face in his neck, eyes closed from exhaustion. He yawns, feeling fatigue finally catch up to him, then kisses her forehead.

“You’re perfect, you know that?”

“Hmm… Been told once or twice before, but thanks anyway. Now hush and sleep.”

“Goodnight,” he whispers into her hair, letting his eyes shut.

“Night.”

 

~~~

 

“Harry… What is that?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” he asks in return, nearly falling off from losing his balance for a bit but regaining it at the last second. “His name’s Henry.”

“Are you sure it’s not ‘Harry’?” she teases, earning a grumble at her from him.

“I’m sure _Henry_ is his name, actually.”

“Okay, okay. But how exactly did you get a freaking _horse_ here?”

Harry huffs at the question, but answers as he pulls on the reins to stop Henry from walking. “If you really must know, my sister happens to know a guy that owns horses. She was kind enough to ask him if I could borrow this guy for a few hours.”

“So, you got him from a farm?”

“Pretty much. But that’s not important now. Can you just cooperate for once and get on?”

“We’re talking about getting on the _horse_ , right?”

“… Right. Yeah, of course the horse.”

“Uh-huh,” Liam says as she raises an eyebrow at him in suspicion. “You better not try anything inappropriate on me while we’re on the horse, Harold.”

“Of course. What do you take me for? – A pervert?”

“That’s what I thought at first.”

He rolls his eyes at her and gets off the horse, almost falling on his face but manages not to somehow. He’s not that clumsy, thank goodness. She shakes her head at him in amusement and lets him help her get on horse without a problem. However, when he tries to get on behind her, Henry starts walking off on his own. Harry squawks and falls on the ground, left to watch Henry walk away with Liam on his back. The horse clearly doesn’t care about the fact that he just left Harry there, taking the poor lad’s girlfriend with him.

Liam quickly grabs onto the reins and makes Henry turn around to walk back over to Harry, who is glaring at the horse. She giggles and makes the horse stop in front of Harry, patting Henry on the neck before looking down at her boyfriend.

“You okay, Harry?”

“That stupid horse almost ran off with you,” he grumbles, finally getting up from the ground and dusting dirt off his jeans.

“You shouldn’t insult a horse when he’s this close to you, you know.”

“Well, he shouldn’t be stealing my girl then.”

“Oh, hush. Just get on quickly before he kicks you,” she says as she pets Henry. “He’s a good horse, though.”

“He’s not a dog, Liam.”

“Still. He’s not so bad, right?”

Grumbling under his breath and sparing one last glare at the horse, Harry pulls himself up on Henry’s back behind Liam. He almost falls off, though, when Henry just starts walking again without anyone telling him to. Harry lets out a loud protest, telling Liam to get the horse to stop so he doesn’t fall off and _die_.

“You’re so dramatic,” she scolds before she manages to stop Henry from walking.

“I almost _died_.”

“I’m sure.”

“Can you just help me sit properly before he walks off again?”

“What’s the magic word?”

“ _Liam_.”

“That’s not it,” she sings, pulling her shirt down when it begins to ride up. “Come on, Harry. I know you know the word I’m waiting to hear.”

With a roll of his eyes, Harry sighs and says, “Can you _please_ help me?”

“There we go. Wasn’t so hard, was it?”

“Yeah, yeah. Now let me take over and lead this darn horse.”

“What’s the ma- “

“Please.”

“Good,” she praises him as she hands over the reins. “You’re welcome, by the way.”

“ _Thank you_ ,” he returns with narrowed eyes.

Liam laughs and leans back to settle against his chest as Harry instructs Henry to start walking now. The horse obeys, but not without snorting and letting out a neigh of protest at Harry’s lead. Liam holds in her giggle, having to bite her lip and keep from damaging her boyfriend’s ego anymore.

“He hates me, doesn’t he?”

“I’m sure he just likes _me_ better. Nothing against you.”

“Stop lying to spare my feelings,” Harry whines, then grabs only Liam when Henry suddenly starts trotting. “He better not be trying to kill us, ‘cause there’s only one of me; no spares.”

“He’s not. He just knows you insulted him before. But you can make it up to him by feeding him some apples after.”

“Horses eat apples? Since when?”

“You didn’t know?”

“Don’t they have, like, _horse food_?” he questions, absolutely baffled.

Pursing her lips before turning her head to look at him, she informs him that, “Well, horses can eat oats, apples, grass, hay... I don’t think there’s any ‘horse food’.”

“Huh. Thought there was.”

“Aww. It’s alright. Your cluelessness is kinda cute.”

“Please don’t pity me,” he complains, nuzzling his nose in her hair.

Instead of teasing him some more, she smiles and leans up for a kiss, which he gladly allows. He tightens his arms on her sides, nearly letting go of the reins. Liam pulls away and pats his cheek, turning her head back around to face the front and leans her head back against his shoulder.

“Eyes up front, Hazza.”

“You _are_ in front of me, so you can’t blame me for keeping my eyes on you instead.”

“Psh. You just wanna get in my pants.”

“Maybe… Is it working?”

“Heel, boy. Behave,” she scolds lightly, although she smiles softly to herself. “By the way, where exactly is Henry taking us? Should I be worried?”

Snorting at that, Harry mumbles against her neck, “No need to worry, babe. You’ll like it.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Like, a hundred percent sure.”

“Mhm… Then I hope you don’t let me down, Harold.”

Soon enough, Harry pulls on the reins to make Henry stop walking. Thankfully, the horse obeys and only snorts as Harry tries to get down as gracefully as he can. The good thing is that he doesn’t fall on his face. The bad thing is Liam laughs the whole time Harry struggles to gain his balance after surprisingly landing on his feet. She thinks that’s quite an achievement for him.

“You’re really mean, you know that?”

“Nah. I just happen to love laughing at you and your Bambi legs.”

“Very funny.”

“It is,” she agrees teasingly, managing to get down the horse with no problem whatsoever. She ignores him when he mutters something under his breath about her having more balance than him being unfair. Her boyfriend can really be such a child sometimes. Not that it makes her love him any less.

Speaking of, they haven’t said the _three words_ to each other yet. They have been dating for three months today, so they’re definitely not rushing things… Right?

“So, what exactly are we here for? I mean, it’s a nice view and all, but – “

“Come follow me,” Harry states, grabbing hold of her hand and tugging her along after tying Henry’s reins to a nearby tree.

“Okay…”

Harry smiles back at her before turning to face the front and leads her to an area with a picnic already set up. Liam pauses and blinks at the arrangement, taking in everything: the blanket on the ground, the basket full of food (she assumes), two plates, two glasses already filled with wine and the bottle beside it, and finally, a small vase containing three lilies.

Breathing and seeing becomes a bit harder as her heart pounds in her chest, her lungs constricting, and her eyes filling up with tears from this overwhelming feeling taking over her. She’s completely speechless, tightening her hold on Harry’s hand as she waves her other one at the picnic set-up.

“How – Oh my god. Harry.”

“Didn’t I tell you that you’d like it?” he questions cheekily, wiping away a tear as it goes down her cheek. “You like it, don’t you? Those are happy tears?”

“Well, _yeah_. Yeah, this is so – I can’t even describe how I feel about this.”

“But you like it?”

“Who _wouldn’t_ love this?” she replies, now looking at him with a smile. “I can’t believe you did this for me.”

“It’s not that much… Just a picnic.”

“Still. This is lovely, Harry. Thank you so much.”

He smiles back and leans down to kiss her softly, before pulling away and leading her to take a seat on the blanket. Liam sits down and looks around, taking in the beautiful sight of the water just to her left and the sunset right over it. It all really is breathtaking.

“This all so perfect.”

“Yeah? I’m glad you think so. I hope you like the food I prepared too.”

“That depends… Are your friends gonna interrupt us again?”

“No, thankfully. I made sure they were too busy with their own girlfriends to come bother us again,” he answers, pulling out containers of food from the basket.

“Then I’ll enjoy this for sure,” she says with a smile.

She tilts her head to the side in confusion as he suddenly grabs the flowers from the vase and hands them to her. Liam hesitantly takes it, thanking him awkwardly. He chuckles and scoots closer to her, taking her other hand in his and looking into her eyes.

“I feel like I should’ve said this earlier, but I hope it’s not too late… Liam, these past three months have been absolutely amazing and more than I ever expected.”

“Oh god. Please tell me you’re not proposing.”

“I’m not. Would you just let me finish?” When she nods, Harry smiles and continues, “It’s important that I say this to you now, ‘cause then those flowers lose their meaning. They really have a purpose, you know.”

“I hope so… They’re fake flowers, Harry. I really hope you’re not trying to say our relationship has been fake this whole time.”

“Of course not. Just let me finish, woman!”

“Okay, fine. Stop yelling at me.”

“I was about to say that I gave you these three lilies to represent three significant words… I love you, Liam Payne. And the flowers are fake because I don’t plan to stop loving you anytime soon. I hope you feel the same.”

Liam covers her mouth with a hand in shock before throwing her arms around his neck. “Oh my god. I can’t believe you finally said it.”

“Me neither.”

“I love you too, by the way.”

“Oh, thank god. I was worried you wouldn’t – “

“Well, you shouldn’t have thought of that then. I feel the same about you, Harry.”

 

~~~

 

“I _swear_ this is illegal.”

“Nah. Only if we get caught.”

“So you admit we really shouldn’t do this,” Liam states, then gasps as Harry nips at her collarbones.

“It’s not the worst thing we can do, babe. Just enjoy it, yeah?”

“What if we go to jail for this?”

He snorts and pulls away to look into her eyes. “We’ll be fine. Now take off your bra. I can’t believe you’d wear one _now_ , of all the times.”

“Well, excuse me for being a _girl_. And I think I’ll just keep it on now.”

“No, absolutely not.”

“Harry, – “

“Come on, Li. You can’t be embarrassed to show those off now. You should be proud of them.”

“ _Please_ stop talking. You’re so weird.”

Being as patient as he can, Harry leans back against the car door and raises an eyebrow at her. Liam does the same in return, crossing her arms over her almost naked chest. Her shirt and skirt are already off, thanks to her boyfriend. It doesn’t mean that she has to take anything else off, though.

“Liam.”

“Harry.”

“ _Li_.”

“ _Haz_.”

“Please, Liam.”

“Let me think about it,” she starts, looking like she’s actually considering. “Still no.”

“Fine then. I guess I’m not taking you home.”

Her eyes narrow in on him then. “So you’ll take me hostage just ‘cause I won’t take my bra off?”

“I wouldn’t call it taking you ‘hostage’, but I’ll do what’s necessary.”

“You know I can just drive your car, right?”

“You know I can keep your clothes from you and you’ll just have to try driving naked, right?”

“Oh, you wouldn’t _dare_.”

“Really? You still doubt my abilities to get what I want?” he challenges, quickly grabbing hold of her clothes on the ground and keeping them behind himself. “This could all go down easily if you just take you bra off and let this happen.”

“Then I guess I’m driving like this,” she declares, getting off his lap and starting to the driver’s seat.

Groaning at her stubbornness, Harry wraps his arms around her waist to pull her back. She squeals and giggles despite her efforts, but is unsuccessful at getting away from him. He pulls her against his chest and holds onto keep her with him. Liam gives up trying to get away from him and leans back against his bare chest in defeat.

“Does this count as rape?”

“No. You know you’ll let me,” he insists slides his hands between them and unhooks her bra.

“Only because I trust you. Otherwise, none of this would be happening.”

“Then I greatly appreciate you letting me do this.”

“Of course,” she says with a snort, allowing him to pull her bra down and off her arms. “Just please don’t be weird about this.”

“When have I ever been weird – “

“Too many times to count.”

Harry only shakes his head and lets her sit up and turn around to face him again. She’s smiling down at him in the darkness, but she’s illuminated by the moonlight streaming in through the windows of his car. He thinks she’s absolutely gorgeous in any light, to be honest.

“You’re absolutely beautiful… and perfect.”

“You better not be just talking about my boobs. ‘Cause if you are, this isn’t happening.”

“Stop assuming I’m having perverted thoughts about you.”

“Can you really blame me?”

“Can you just take your panties off and ride me already? Don’t think I don’t know you’re stalling, Liam,” he says with narrowed eyes.

“I’m nervous, okay? If we get arrested for doing this, I will never forgive you.”

Waving her off, Harry reaches his hands down but keeps their eyes locked together as he starts pulling down her underwear. Liam rolls her eyes at him for ignoring her, but allows him to pull her panties off. She raises an eyebrow when he tucks it behind himself with her other pieces of clothing, but he keeps her from scolding him by kissing her suddenly.

Liam doesn’t pull away to stop him this time, which he’s grateful for. He is, after all, painfully hard as he’s been waiting there, all naked with Liam hovering above him. He’d really like some much needed relief, and being inside Liam’s warm, wet heat will be the perfect way to do so.

As they continue to kiss passionately, Harry slides one of his hands down her torso until it’s between her legs. Liam whimpers and leans even closer to him as he spreads her legs wide enough. They both moan when he slides his finger against her wet slit and finally slips a finger in. It always surprises him how wet she already is down there before they have sex. He doesn’t mind, of course. It makes this even more worthwhile, he believes.

He pulls away from their kiss and starts mouthing at her neck as she pants above him. Whispering dirty words into her ear, Harry listens to Liam whine and watches as she starts riding his finger as he pumps it in and out of her. It’s not long before he adds another finger, then another when she begs him to.

“So perfect, Li.”

“Please, Haz. I want – Your cock, please.”

“Yeah?”

Liam nods in response and Harry curses under his breath when he sees how desperate she looks. He doesn’t need to be told twice, that’s for sure. He quickly rummages through his trousers and pulls out the condom in his pocket, ripping the packet open. He makes quick work to put it on and holds onto Liam’s hips as she lifts herself right over his cock.

Slowly, he guides her down and kisses her lips when she whines and lowers herself to fully take him in. He groans when her wet heat surrounds his whole cock and she rocks her hips slightly. He just wraps his arms around her to pull her closer and lets her adjust before she really starts riding him for the first time. When she lifts herself up, then drops back down onto his cock, they both moan and enjoy the pleasure they feel from each other. Harry kisses her anywhere he can reach while his hands wander around her body, eventually ending up grabbing her bum and squeezing her cheeks.

A louder moan escapes from Liam’s mouth, which sounds absolutely wonderful to his ears. He kisses down her chest as she continues riding him a little faster now, then he takes her nipple into his mouth. Harry moans around it, making Liam gasp as he thrusts his hips up to meet her as she grinds down on him. She claws at his back and pants out his name, tugging at his hair with her fingers. He doesn’t mind the pain from it, since he’s too distracted with pleasuring her.

When he moves on to her other nipple, Liam is evidently getting breathless and ready to come. Harry smiles from knowing her well enough, and he sucks onto her nipple a little harder as he thrusts up faster. Her eyes widen at the new angle he’s aiming for, and he smirks when he hears her get even more breathless and moaning in a way he loves. He really wants to make her come hard.

Pulling away from her breast, Harry grabs onto her hips as she reaches behind him and holds the seat to steady herself. Liam moans his name repeatedly, and Harry soaks it in as he thrusts up harder; hard enough to have her letting out a sob. He worries for a second that she’s in pain, but when he looks up to see her face, her mouth is hung open from the pleasure she’s feeling. He’s really glad he’s not hurting her, so he continues pounding into her as she grinds down on him slower than before. He feels himself coming closer to the edge, so he pushes through and thrusts up relentlessly.

It’s enough to finally make Liam come as she stiffens above him suddenly and comes hard with a loud moan. Harry squeezes his eyes shut, glad that he got to see her face as she came before he comes as well.

He sees stars behind his eyelids and he feels Liam slump against him, her chest pressing against him as she collapses in his lap. Smiling to himself, he kisses her forehead and lifts her up high enough to let him pull out. He seats her beside him, then slowly takes off the condom and ties it up before throwing it in a plastic bag as the garbage.

Looking back over at her, Harry smiles as he sees Liam looking at him with a dazed look on her face. He leans over and kisses her lips softly, pulling her into his arms as he lies back in the seats. They’re both too tall to stretch their legs out, but it’s fine. He just spoons her as she leans back against his chest and closes her eyes in exhaustion. He hears her murmuring something and he has to lean in to really hear her.

“What was that, love?”

“Give me my clothes back,” she says more clearly, making him laugh.

“Just a few more minutes of cuddling, please.”

“No. Harry, seriously. Give me my clothes and drive me back home. I’m tired and sick of you, to be honest.”

“Rude,” Harry mutters, but sits up and hands over her clothes, which she takes gratefully and starts putting them on before he can stop her for a bit. “I love you, Li.”

Liam only hums in return, which makes him pout at her as she forces him to put his clothes on too. He complies, but does so slowly, clearly irritating Liam. She smacks his arm before making her way to the passenger seat up front and starts the car. Harry only notices now that she managed to take the key from him, which impresses him as he didn’t notice before. He finishes getting dressed and crawls up to the driver’s seat, smiling at Liam brightly when she looks over at him and gestures for him to drive already. She really is tired, especially after what they just did in the back seats. Which she won’t be talking about, if he even starts. Absolutely no way.

“I said I love you, Liam,” Harry repeats, leaning towards her.

“Yeah, I heard.”

“Don’t you love me too?”

“Please drive.”

“Come on, Li. You’ve said it before.”

“ _Drive_ , Harold.”

“I can wait all night, you know.”

“Okay, fine. Gosh, you’re so needy,” she finally gives in, turning her head to face him with a slight scowl on her face. “I love you too.”

“I know.”

With that, Harry pecks her lips before settling in his seat and pulling his car back on the road from the side. Liam turns her head away to face the window, but he doesn’t miss the smile and blush set on her face.

Instead of teasing her about it, he reaches out his hand and tangles their fingers together.

 

~~~

 

“You really don’t have to help.”

“It’s the least I can do today,” Harry insists, although he’s obviously avoiding her eyes by all means as he picks up one of her luggages and hands it over to Geoff, who takes it and leaves them alone once again. So when he adds in a mumble, “Instead of holding onto you to keep you from leaving”, she sighs and takes a seat on her bed.

“I promised you I’d be back next summer, remember?”

“Won’t be the same.”

“Well, yeah, I know. We both know, but – Harry, we knew this was coming. And I will be back,” she states, even as it gets harder to breathe properly.

Harry lets out a heavy sigh and leans back against wall near the door. He finally looks at her, which Liam wishes he didn’t. She gulps as she takes in his glossy eyes and evident bags under his eyes from lack of sleep the night before.

“Liam, I knew this was coming, yeah. I always did. But these past three months have been so amazing and perfect; all because of you. And the last thing I want is for you to leave now or ever. You know how I feel about you, so this – This isn’t what I want to happen. I don’t want you to leave, but I know you will. Do you know how long it’ll be until next summer? I mean, that’s like, eight months away or something. What if you don’t even come back here? What if you go somewhere else with your family next summer? And you forget about me? What will happen to us, Liam?”

By now, Harry is crying, pacing as he was saying his speech. And Liam isn’t any different. She’s also crying upon realizing what Harry means and how upset he really is about her leaving to go back to her real home about three hours away. This was, after all, a summer vacation. Not that either of them expected to meet each other and fall in love over a span of a few months.

That just makes things a lot harder for them.

“Haz, don’t be like that. Just – Let’s not think about all that; especially _now_.”

“But it can _happen_ , Liam. You could forget all about me when you go back home… And I’ll just be here, a few minutes away from your beach house, thinking about you. There’s no way I can forget about you.”

“And you think _I_ will just forget about you?” she asks, looking up at him once he finally stops pacing. “Come here, Hazza. Sit beside me.”

When Harry complies and takes hold of her hands, looking down at them in her lap, Liam blinks away the tears threatening to fall. She can do this. She can talk to Harry about what they’ll do about _them_ , because they clearly need it. They need each other, really. And she isn’t about to leave Harry thinking she’ll just forget and move on from him, like he was just some summer fling. She doesn’t do ‘summer flings’, and that’s definitely not what her relationship with Harry is.

“Look, Harry. When I leave, there’s no way I can just forget about you either. This summer has been the best vacation I’ve had. I’m really glad I came with my family and met _you_ , of all people. I never expected it, but I couldn’t be happier.”

“Neither can I. Which is why I don’t want you to leave.”

“And I get that; I really do. Do you think I wanna just leave you?”

“But you have to,” he whispers, looking into her eyes now. “You have to go back home.”

“I do. But what are we gonna do about us?”

Blinking at that, Harry questions, “I mean, if you still want me, then maybe… we can, you know, continue dating? Even if it’s a long distance relationship. I’m willing to give it a try.”

“Why not?” Liam replies easily, smiling encouragingly at him.

“Yeah?”

“I think we can do it.”

A wide smile makes its way on Harry’s face then, earning one from Liam. They both lean in and kiss for as long as they can, since it will be a while before they see each other again.

But it’ll be worth the wait.

 

~~~

 

As Liam is trying to study for her final exams just a week away, she groans as she hears a lot of noise outside her window. Loki doesn’t help when he starts barking at the window from where he’s now on top of her bed. She tries to shush him, but he continues as music starts blaring from outside her window.

“What the heck?”

Having enough of this interruption, Liam gets up from her chair at her desk and picks Loki up from her bed. He stops barking, but whimpers as he nods towards the balcony.

“What is it, Loki?” she asks, walking to said window.

When she opens the door and steps out onto the balcony, she sees a huge parade float designed with what appears to be… a beach? Some of her neighbours are surrounding it, looking shocked and confused to its sudden appearance. Her parents are among them as well, which she realizes when she spots the top of her Mum’s blond head and her Dad’s familiar stature.

What catches her attention much faster, though, is the song playing. Ed Sheeran’s “Thinking Out Loud” is playing loudly somewhere from the parade float. Then she nearly drops Loki when she recognizes a lad with brown, curly-hair standing atop the float.

“No way,” she breathes out, carefully placing Loki on the ground to run back in her room just as Harry starts talking loud enough to be heard.

“Um, hi. Sorry for randomly invading your neighbourhood like this, but I’m doing something very important for my lovely girlfriend, Miss Liam Payne. So, if you can just try to ignore this, that would be… awesome.”

“Liam?”

She looks away from Harry and turns around to face Ruth, who is standing by the door of the balcony behind her. Ruth smiles at her as she steps up beside Liam and looks down at what Harry is doing now. Liam tries her best not to blush too much, but this whole thing is just so unbelievable. So… _Harry_. She should probably be more embarrassed, but somehow she isn’t.

A summer with her boyfriend somewhat prepared her into not being too shocked at anything he does. Not that she expected this at all.

“Let me guess. You had no idea he was gonna do this.”

“Absolutely. He’s unpredictable, really,” Liam replies, smiling fondly at her boyfriend. “I mean, who does something like this?”

“Well, you are dating, so please go deal with it,” Ruth insists, somehow having Loki in her arms.

“I don’t really wanna acknowledge him right now.”

“He already called you out. Might as well face him and what he’s done.”

“I don’t even know what he’s up to. Why would he do this? Why would he need to bring a freaking parade float here? It’s so unnecessary. He’s insane. I’m not going down there – What is he doing now?”

Ruth giggles, but walks out of her room, leaving Liam alone on the balcony. She looks down and sees Harry looking up at her with a megaphone in hand, waving one arm around to get her attention. She just wants to sink down and disappear to possibly keep Harry from embarrassing her with what he’s about to do.

 _Please don’t_ , she hopes desperately, bracing herself as her boyfriend brings the megaphone up to his mouth and starts speaking through it.

“Hey, Li! I’m so happy to see you!”

“Oh, god. Please stop already,” she mutters to herself.

“Anyway, the reason why I’m here is because, well, I missed you, for one reason. The second reason is, since I know how you love romantic gestures, I thought of this idea – parade float and such – to declare my love for you!”

“Just stop.”

“Liam Payne, I love you!”

And to make Liam even redder in the face from embarrassment, Louis and Niall appear from somewhere on the float and hold up a huge sign with those exact words. Liam quickly turns around and marches off the balcony and into her room, running down the stairs towards the front door.

As soon as she’s outside, her Mum and Dad look at her with smiles on their faces. Nicola is standing just by the door, so she coos at Liam and urges her to ‘accept Harry’s declaration’. Which, by the way, is completely unnecessary, according to Liam. He really didn’t have to do this; it being the reason why she made her way out here to stop him.

Walking past her parents and up to the parade float, Liam looks up and glares at Harry. She wants to wipe the triumphant smile off his face, because he really didn’t accomplish anything. Except embarrassing her.

“Liam!”

“Harry, what the hell are you doing?” she hisses at him, avoiding looking over at her nosy neighbours.

“Wasn’t it obvious? I literally just said – “

“No, yeah, I know. How could I miss that? What I mean is, why did you have to do it like this?”

“You mean with this float?”

She rolls her eyes at him, but answers, “Yes. Why?”

“Because you deserve no less, babe,” Harry claims with a wink.

“I would’ve been fine with less, actually.”

“No way. Who do you think I am?”

“I know. Look who I’m talking to,” she mutters, looking past him to narrow her eyes at Louis and Niall. “Um, excuse me, lads? Care to help explain why you’re involved in this too?”

“It was his idea. We just went along with it,” Niall replies, holding his hands up innocently.

“Honestly, we just wanted to see your reaction. It was worth it,” Louis states with a wicked grin, giving a Niall a high-five.

“Right,” Liam mumbles in annoyance before looking back at Harry.

He shrugs, then says, “You wanted romance.”

“Wow, okay. But this is too much, Harry. You really didn’t have to do this.”

“What did I say earlier?”

“That I don’t deserve any less. But still!”

“Just accept it, Liam. I doubt he’ll stop even if you beg him too. He’s cheesy like that,” Louis interjects, earning a glare from the couple. He raises his hands in defense as he chuckles and pulls Niall with him to walk away and give them some time talk. Liam notices that they stay close enough to hear everything she says to Harry, but she doesn’t have time to acknowledge them now.

Looking back at her boyfriend, who has a smile on his face and leans in to kiss her. Unfortunately for him, Liam leans back and pushes against his chest to keep him back. She needs to yell at him long enough to make him realize how unnecessary this is.

“Don’t even, Harold.”

“But I’ve missed you,” he says with a pout, taking hold of her hands against his chest.

“Can you focus on what I’m about to say? Please?”

“Let me kiss you first.”

“No. Harry, you need to get rid of this – “

“Gimme a kiss.”

“Stop,” she snaps, leaning away from his face when he tries to sneak a kiss. “Seriously, Harry. Please move this float.”

“I’ll get Louis or Niall to move it after you kiss me. That’s all I ask.”

She scowls at him and retorts with, “All _I_ ask is for you to move this freaking float.”

“Kiss me, Li.

“Move the float, Harry.”

“I don’t think so.”

“Then I’m not kissing you.”

“… We appear to have reached an impasse,” Harry notes, frowning down at her with narrowed eyes.

“Appears so,” she agrees with a similar expression.

Harry lets out a sigh and rolls his eyes before he asks, “You’re not giving in, are you?”

“Nope. But _you_ should.”

“Should’ve know you’d be like this. All difficult and stubborn.”

“Missed you too,” she counters, a small smile appearing on her face before she forces it away.

In return, Harry smiles and just goes for what he knows he has to do to convince her otherwise. She realizes what he’s about to do a second too late, but she manages to let out a short protest before Harry cuts her off with a kiss.

Even though she’s shocked, she still tries to push him away, but not hard enough. Harry seems happy with her lack of real effort and deepens the kiss as he dips her dramatically. She can hear Louis and Niall cheering and howling somewhere nearby, so Liam blushes and pushes away from her ridiculous boyfriend.

Because that’s exactly what he is. Truly and utterly ridiculous, yet romantic.

Cheesily romantic, that Harold.

And being completely honest with herself, she wouldn’t have it any other way. Not that she’ll admit it to him anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the end of it! 
> 
> THANKS FOR READING THIS STORY!
> 
> Let me know what you thought about it! 
> 
> Feel free to check out my other stories here and on Wattpad (I have the same username: hopeangel11)!


End file.
